Senseless
by nostalgic rose
Summary: AU. Working Title. Just another one of those “Guys falls in love but trouble arises” situations. Except one is a vampire hunter, and the other one is a vampire itself. Taking a risk by jumping into the vampire craze.
1. Prologue

Hiyas! This is completely different from me. So sorry if this sucks xD. Anyways, I'd just like to note that _I DID NOT USE THE MODERN DAY (TWILIGHT) VAMPIRE FACTS. _I had to do research ( I didn't _have _to ) on vampire hunting and vampire itself. I used folklore info, instead of sparkling-in-the-sunlight info. In short, I used the 'original' ideas. Hope you enjoy my first supernatural. Much love ;)

Oh, and big apologies to the readers of "Our Drama.". I wil update soon. Promise ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Honestly.

* * *

The tea kettle shrieked on the oven, mist spewing out of its nose. A young and pretty girl raced to shut it off. She carefully picked up the handle and started pouring the hot water in five cups, each over a saucer.

"This profession seems terribly dangerous." Somebody noted as the girl walked into the parlor with the silver tray. She settled it on the mahogany coffee table and the other four guests reached for tea bags and dunked them into their tea cups.

"Whose profession?" The young girl asked, grinning. She tucked a strand of her short strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and started blowing her tea. "Natsume's?"

"Yes, of course." A girl with midnight-black hair replied. She stared at the blood-red slash on a young boy's exposed arm. He shifted to another side, and didn't drink any tea like the others.

"Don't worry, Sumire." A boy with the brightest blue for his eyes laughed nudging Sumire. Sumire frowned and pinched him on the shoulder, causing him to shake her off in pain. Sumire smirked, and turned to the strawberry blonde.

"Honestly, Luna, I praise your bravery. Not only is your fiancé extremely courageous, but you are too! Sleeping in your bed each night, wondering if he'll come back unscathed?"

"You could never do that." Koko, Sumire's boyfriend, teased. "You break down in large tears at the thought of me leaving for something life-threatening."

Luna giggled as Sumire snatched Koko's cup and drank it all in one gulp. She carefully settled both teacups in their saucers and smirked at him while Ruka laughed, his eyes twinkling. Natsume's face remained composed as he emotionlessly finished the remainder of his tea.

"It's crucial though." He suddenly said. The room silenced. Ruka knew of all his friend's daily incidents, so he just grabbed a sugar cookie and started scarfing them down as Koko and Sumire leaned forward, waiting for him to say anything. He didn't continue.

"It is." Luna chimed in. "Natsume here is one of the only ones in the town. The other vampire hunter is at the other side of town. He takes care of that side's businesses, while Natsume takes care of the majority of our section." Luna smiled with pride as she touched his shoulders. Natsume looked at her, without smiling as he shifted back to a normal position.

"Do you have any calls lately?" Koko asked after successfully snagging a cookie before Ruka did.

"I had two last week." Natsume replied. This time he intended to continue. "One of the vampires was a weak one already; he just fed on sheep and goats. He was fairly easy. The other one just transformed. The vampire was crazy. He seem blinded, just recklessly attacking me. I had to present the cross in front of me, and then stake him."

Sumire shuddered at thought of her old friend pinning down a rabid creature such as a vampire. Luna smiled warmly at her fiancé, basking in the glow of being the one beside him.

"Wow, I'm getting the chills!" Sumire giggled, flicking the curly strand of her hair away. Koko wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her, almost to the point where she couldn't breathe. Luna laughed and clutched Natsume's arm, hoping to show him real signs of affection.

Ruka shook his wrist to check the time on his watch. He looked at Natsume, then Luna, then to the couple beside him.

"Koko," Ruka nudged his friend in the rib, causing him to jolt. "I have to go check up on those birds bothering you at your home, right?"

"Oh," Koko's voice sounded deflated. He looked at Natsume apologetically, who just shrugged. Luna reached for the table and started wrapping cookies in a clean handkerchief.

"Maybe we can go down to the lake next time. It's a beautiful spring." Sumire stated, straightening his dress. Luna smiled as she handed them a handkerchief-full of cookies. Sumire and Luna exchanged hugs as the boys simply waved goodbye as they walked out the door. Luna kept on waving as they disappeared into the main street. She sighed contently as she shut the door closed and walked up to her fiancé, who was staring into the distance with a dazed look. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Natsume turned around and looked into her dark eyes. He put both hands on her hips as she continued to smile softly.

"I'm really proud of you." She said quietly, without taking her gaze off of him. "I hope you realize a day doesn't go without you in my thoughts."

"I know. I appreciate it." He replied back as quiet as her. Luna leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

A/N- I know you hate me. I just know it. (For the Luna thingy.)


	2. I

This is a bit short on my standards. Sorry, kinda been lazy and right now my brain is all screwy xD. Hopefully I'll be making 1,000+ word chapters again...Don't you just HATE school?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the invention of ice cream.

* * *

The sun was barely up in the horizon when Natsume rapped on Luna's door. A sleepy and barely conscious Luna fumbled with the doorknob as she tried to open it up.

"N-Natsume…is that you?" she questioned rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, it's me. I just wanted to tell you I have a call today."

"Oh," Luna said, suddenly fully awake. "I see. That's very considerate of you to come and tell me. But it's so early."

"I just got it now. Since the forest is just a few steps from your house, I decided to let you know."

"Mmm hmm." Luna said vaguely. Natsume nodded and walked away without another word. Luna shut the door, ceasing all the cold air from coming into the house.

Luna couldn't sleep for the rest of the morning.

***

It was unusually cold, even for sunrise. Natsume buttoned his coat to the very last button, and even wore gloves. He cursed most of the way to the forest, wondering why people couldn't wait until _after _sunrise to call him for hunting.

He entered the forest as the sun was midway through its full rise.

_Bright enough for me to find the creature and not too dark for it to hide. _Natsume noted in his mind.

The forest had an abnormal eerie feeling to it. Unusually, the west forest was a cheery place for picnics and fishing at the creek. But, as Natsume noticed when he continued to walk deeper into it, the forest didn't feel very welcoming right at the moment.

_Look for any movement. _He instructed himself. He started to slow his pace and walk quietly. Who knows, maybe his loud steps could've drowned any other sounds.

Natsume was starting to lose himself to the cold. He mentally kicked himself to straighten up and stay alert, and he did. He scanned at every corner for any signs.

It took a while for one to come. He heard a single snap, and some crunches, like leaves. Some people would have brushed away a sound as simple as that, but not Natsume, who was wary of anything. He carefully darted towards the source of the sound, and indeed he found a pair of bright amber eyes looking at him.

_Damn it. A human. _He cursed in his mind. Natsume took two steps back, starting to retreat. And then an overwhelming smell hit him.

Some vampire hunters would have not recognized the scent. Natsume recognized it the second it seeped into his senses. He had come to loathe the scent.

A figure came out from the shadows. Slim and a bit clumsy, as the figure tripped over some stray branches. Nevertheless, she was within two feet away from Natsume. The scent became stronger.

_How the hell does she have amber eyes? _He questioned, his blood boiling. It happened every time he faced a vampire.

"Why, hello there." A smooth voice uttered. It sounded like musical notes coming from a piano or a violin. "Isn't it a bit too early for a walk?"

The figure was suddenly completely exposed. It was a girl, with matching coffee-brown hair tied in a pin-straight ponytail. Her wide amber eyes flickered with deviousness, but also playfulness. Her pink lips curved into a smile, revealing the infamous fangs.

"Damn you." Natsume hissed. He was about to reach for the inside of his coat until the girl vampire suddenly sidled beside him in one fast movement, before he could even see him.

"Oh…" the vampire nodded, still grinning. Natsume's loathing for vampires grew. How could some she-vamp hold him off? The vampire started circling around him in a slow pace."So I see. I can smell the familiar concoction. You're a vampire hunter. Always so very hasty."

Natsume jammed his hand into his other pocket, looking for a small flask of holy water, or even a rosary. All he felt was the scratchy material of the coat.

"Stay still, creature. I'm going to kill you in any way, so don't try to talk your way out of your death."

"Hmm, death. Death isn't cruel as people think. You are mortal; the scent is so strong. You mortals think death is a horrible fate. Me?" The girl stopped behind Natsume, her breath on his neck, almost warming him up. "I think death is a blessing in disguise."

"Your species disgust me." Natsume growled. The girl was now in front of him, a fantastic advantage to shoot. But the she-vampire wasn't cowering to her death. She grinned at him.

"My species disgust you?" the vampire questioned, tilting her head. "We're all equal."

His hand was on the gun's trigger. Natsume pulled it closer and closer, until his finger abruptly slipped. He quickly got it back on, until in the blink of an eye, the she-vampire disappeared. The only proof that was even there was the weak mist hovering above the cold spring ground.

Natsume cursed and threw the gun to the ground. He blamed the gloves for the slip.


End file.
